Dangerous Game s
by Isie
Summary: El, es un asesino a sueldo. Ella, su proxima victima. ¿Puede en una situación así surgir algun tipo de sentimiento que no sea odio? ¡¡ItaSaku!
1. Prologo: Noche Fría

Hacía frío.

Eso fue lo primero que noto, cuando salio del apartamento donde se trataban las misiones de la organización a la que pertenecía.

Era noche cerrada, y el gélido viento le sacudía continuamente, removiendo mechones de su largo cabello negro.

Y sin embargo, el no parecía notarlo.

La adrenalina le llenaba por completo, al igual que cada vez que se le presentaba una nueva misión. Por muy sádico que resultase, tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba matando. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que su consciencia se había olvidado de lo que era el bien y el mal, y, ya no recordaba la última vez que había sentido remordimientos.

En realidad, tampoco recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo que no fuera arrogancia. Podría decirse que era completamente de hielo. Que carecía de corazón.

Su frialdad, era algo que se notaba ya en su aspecto.

Era un hombre muy atractivo, de unos veintitrés años, rasgos afilados, y penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos negros.

Físicamente, podría pasar por un hombre normal, muy guapo, si, pero normal. Y sin embargo, algo en Itachi Uchiha parecía advertir lo peligroso que era.

Un aura de oscuro misterio parecía envolverle. Un aura que parecía decir a gritos el peligro que escondía ese hombre tras una sonrisa sarcástica.

Itachi dejo de caminar y miro fijamente la luna llena. Y en su mente resonó, como un eco, la voz de Pein, susurrando el nombre de ella, su próxima victima.

Haruno Sakura.

Y una cruel sonrisa, se dibujo en sus finos labios.

…………………………

A bastante distancia, una muchacha de brillantes ojos verdes, sintió un escalofrió. Aparto su la mirada del cielo estrellado y suspiro.

Llevaba sintiéndose extraña desde el crepúsculo, y no comprendía el motivo. Su intuición le decía que no tardaría en comprenderlo.

Inconscientemente sabía que era un mal presagio.

* * *

**¡**_**Hooola!** Aqui estamos de nuevo con una nueva historia. Quizás en este fic intente un lemon... (aun no lo tengo muy claro) Me ha costado escribir el prologo (¡es que no sabia como comenzar! Bueno ¡espero que les guste n.n!_


	2. Chapter 1: Bajo la lluvia

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial. Los relámpagos estallaban en el cielo nocturno iluminándolo momentáneamente y produciendo un aterrador rugido.

Bajo la tormenta, una muchacha corría, sujetando una carpeta sobre su cabeza en un fallido intento de no mojarse.

Sobresaltándose cada vez que sonaba un trueno y sin dejar de correr, no reparo en el hombre que caminaba con absoluta indiferencia a la batalla de los elementos, hasta que no lo tuvo frente a ella.

Se estrello contra lo que le pareció una pared de hierro, y se sujeto a él para no caer. El hombre bufó, y ella reparando en que estaba prácticamente abrazada a un desconocido se soltó avergonzada.

- Lo siento – musito tímidamente mirando hacía el suelo como si no hubiese nada más. – Tengo prisa y no me fije en usted.

- Niña tonta – murmuro él con desden apartándose.

Ella sintió como su timidez se evaporaba sustituida por la furia.

-¿Cómo?- espetó, mientras se sonrojaba por la ira- ¡Ya le he dicho que lo siento! Además, también es su culpa por no apartarse. – añadió cruzándose de brazos con altivez.

Itachi la miró alzando una ceja. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña insolente?

La chica no era precisamente muy alta, pero si bonita. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de indignación al mirarle, y su pelo rosado se adhería a su cara destacando lo nívea que era su piel. La ropa, un uniforme de corta falda que mostraba sus largas piernas y chaleco que mostraba el símbolo de su instituto, se le pegaba al cuerpo destacando las pocas pero femeninas curvas que poseía. Le calculó unos quince o dieciséis años.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el examen del hombre y a su vez lo miró desafiante.

Por respuesta, Itachi esbozo una sonrisa lujuriosa, que hizo que ella se estremeciera, de forma que a él le pareció provocativa.

La chica, indignada por el descaro de aquel hombre, se aparto de él y salió corriendo sonrojada.

Él, observo como se alejaba con cierto interés. Y luego, miró la acera mojada. En ella, había una carpeta que se le había caído con el impacto.

La recogió con una expresión divertida.

Quizás podría averiguar algo de su misteriosa muchacha… y quizás esa chica podría terminar en su cama, como tantas otras de las que se había encaprichado antes.

En tanto, empezaría con la misión que le habían otorgado el día anterior, de la cual, ni siquiera había abierto el sobre con la información. Caminando relajadamente, se pregunto como sería esa Haruno y que la hacía tan peligrosa ante los ojos de su banda.

…………………………………………..

Sakura busco la llave de su puerta lanzando una pequeña serie de improperios. Y todos, dedicados al hombre con el que se había cruzado un rato antes

Recordó los penetrantes ojos negros de el, observándola como si pudiera desnudarla con la mirada y se sonrojo violentamente mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Sakura?- Una voz chillona la saco de su ensimismamiento

- Si – gruño cerrando de un portazo.

De una de las habitaciones salio una esbelta chica rubia que sonreía con suficiencia.

Con los ojos azul turquesa chispeantes por la diversión miro a Sakura.

- Te dije que no salieras. ¡Pareces una sopa! –exclamo mirándola. – Además ¡Se te habra empapado el trabajo! Y entonces toda la tarde en la biblioteca no te habra servido de nada.

- Cállate Ino – gruño Sakura por respuesta. No estaba de humor papa soportar los sarcasmos de su amiga.

- Por cierto ¿Y la carpeta con la redacción? ¡No me digas que te la has dejado! – comentó Ino mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Por respuesta, Sakura la miró extrañada hasta que reparó… en cuando y donde había perdido su carpeta.

-¡Mierda! – farfullo indignada - ¡Por culpa de ese imbecil!

Ino entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su mejor amiga con interés.

-¿Qué maldito imbecil?

…………………………………………..

Itachi abrió con una curiosidad inusitada el sobre y lo vació en su regazo. Del sobre, cayeron un par de papeles y una fotografía El hombre, cogió la foto y se sorprendió al reconocer la chica fotografiada.

Desde la foto, una chica de brillantes ojos verdes le sonreía. Era la chica que había conocido bajo la lluvia.

- Valla – murmuro divertido – ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!

Dejó a un lado la foto, y miró el documento con sus datos.

No había nada demasiado importante, por lo que decidió mirar su misión.

Y fue cuando su cínica sonrisa desapareció de su rostro perfecto.

No era una misión de asesinato. Solamente de secuestro. Fastidiado, reviso los datos y comprobó que su madre era Tsunade Haruno, una famosa agente del FBI que desde hacía ya un tiempo les seguía la pista. Pein tenía la intención de utilizar a su hija para "convencer" a la mujer de que se dedicase a otra cosa.

Itachi rompió las instrucciones, molesto y cogió la carpeta de Sakura.

En ella encontro una redacción de filosofía, un papel con firmas y varias fotos de ella acompañada por algunos compañeros de clase.

Cogió una de las fotos, en la que ella y tres chicas hacían muecas a la cámara y sonrió.

Puede que no pudiese matarla, pero, se aseguraría de que ella desease estar muerta.

* * *

Aqui de nuevo después de muuucho tiempo. Vaya añito (incluye desde una mudanza hasta un virus que me dejo el ordenador en blanco)

Pero bueno, después de muchos qebraderos de cabeza, ya esta aqui otro capitulo...que se lo dedico a Tigrillo, por soportarme cuando le doy la lata, no morderme cuando me olvido de ponerle la comida a sus horas y no intentar fugarse cuando lo llevo de paseo. ¡Vivan las ardillas!

Y también dedicado a los lectores que han esperado hasta ahora por la continuación ¡gracias por vuestra paciencia!


	3. Chapter 2: Cazador y presa

La música sonaba insoportable mente alta. El local estaba lleno de gente, hasta el punto de que algo tan básico como moverse o respirar, resultaba extremadamente difícil.

El tipo de local que Sakura odiaba.

El tipo de local que Ino adoraba.

Sin cesar de refunfuñar, Sakura observo con un simple, pero fuera de lugar zumo de naranja en las manos, como su amiga, habiendo perdido la vergüenza en el fondo del vaso del quinto tequila, se colgaba literalmente del cuello del guapo camarero, que, tras intentar varias veces soltarse (sin lograrlo) miro nerviosamente a Sakura.

Sakura, sin demasiado entusiasmo, procedió a intentar convencer a Ino de que soltara al hombre, amenazando con marcharse de allí si no lo hacía.

Y francamente, se moría de ganas de marcharse de allí. Se sentía terriblemente incomoda con tan poca ropa encima y esos malditos tacones, que mas que aportarle altura y elegancia, le daban un aire desgarbado y provocaban nueve tropiezos por cada diez pasos que daba.

Finalmente, Ino soltó el cuello del hombre, que rápidamente se escabullo. Sakura sonrió, hasta percatarse del motivo, y palideció de indignación.

Shikamaru avanzo hacía ellas, sin hacer caso de la mirada indignada de la chica de ojos jade y las maldiciones de Ino.

- Haruno, márchate un momento. Tengo que hablar con Ino. – mascullo mirando a Sakura, como quien mira el chicle que se le ha pegado en el zapato.

Sakura lo miro desafiante.

Él, y solo él, tenia la culpa de la terrible noche que estaba pasando.

Si él no hubiera dejado a Ino por una extranjera llamada Temari, Ino no habría decidido salir de fiesta, ni Sakura habría accedido a dejar que Ino la vistiera como una muñeca solo para distraerla y mucho menos, habría accedido a ir a ese local.

Y ahora, tenía el descaro de ir y darle órdenes.

- Saku, márchate no pasa nada – susurro Ino, apretando los puños con fuerza y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. – Con alguien tan insignificante como Shikamaru puedo yo sola. Cuando acabe te llamare.

Sakura no lo tenía tan claro, pero bien mirado, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Abriéndose paso a empujones, logro salir de la discoteca y camino torpemente hasta un parque cercano.

Decidió dar un paseo, contenta de no tener a nadie invadiendo su espacio vital…y olvidando totalmente que caminar por un camino lleno de piedras, con unos tacones de aguja de diez centímetros y poca experiencia con semejante tipo de tacón…no era lo que se decía fácil. Apenas se había adentrado por el parque cuando tropezó, abalanzándose sobre un suelo que no llego a tocar.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura, deteniendo el avance de la gravedad. Agradecida, Sakura se giro aun sujeta por su héroe misterioso…para encontrarse con la sonrisa sarcástica del hombre que había conocido bajo la lluvia hacía apenas una semana. Inmediatamente, la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios, sustituida por una mueca de furia. Ante el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, Itachi solo alzo una ceja.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sa-ku-ra – susurro disfrutando del terror que inundo la mirada de la chica al descubrir que él conocía su nombre. – Aunque, créeme, vamos a pasar tanto tiempos juntos, que no me importa…

Sakura lo miro intrigada y asustada, pero antes de que un grito escapara de sus labios, sintió un golpe en la nuca, y después, solo fue capaz de ver oscuridad.

…………………………………………………………

Ino miro el teléfono preocupada.

Era ya la octava vez que llamaba, y Sakura no respondía. Preocupada, salio del local, con Shikamaru a la zaga.

Sin ni siquiera molestarse en girarse para ordenarle que la dejara, salio del local, en busca de Sakura.

No estaba.

Diviso el parque cercano, y supuso que su amiga había ido hacía allí. Corriendo por él camino, Ino buscaba desesperadamente a Sakura.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Ino, espera! – la voz de Shikamaru, paso a través de la inquietud que la embargaba. Por primera vez en toda la noche, le presto atención.

Ino sintió, como después de todo, su mal presentimiento había resultado ser acertado. Su mejor amiga había desaparecido (y aunque seguramente se habría largado a casa, y apagado el móvil para evitar explicaciones) y se encontraba a solas con su ex – novio intentando explicarle que a pesar de sus múltiples infidelidades, la quería.

Definitivamente, era la peor noche de su vida.

…………………………………………………………

Cuando Sakura despertó, lo primero que noto fue un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Ahogando un gemido de dolor, se incorporo.

Vacilante, abrió los un poco los ojos, para después abrirlos en su totalidad.

¿Dónde estaba?

Era una habitación grande, decorada con tonos oscuros y una sobriedad que no le restaba elegancia.

Completamente distinta a la rosada y aniñada decoración de su dormitorio.

Eso le sugirió otra pregunta.

¿Por qué estaba allí?

Asustada, comprobó que tenía la ropa puesta. En efecto, no le faltaba ni una sola prenda. A su mente llegaron recuerdos borrosos.

Ino. Una discoteca llena de gente. Shikamaru. El parque. Y finalmente, él.

Indecisa y sintiéndose más perdida que nunca, se acerco a una ventana, y respondiendo a lo primero que se le paso por la mente, gritó.

En medio de sus gritos, no reparo en que la puerta estaba abierta, y apoyado en el marco, Itachi Uchiha la miraba sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro.

- No te servirá de nada gritar. Solamente yo voy a poder escucharte.

Sakura alzo la cabeza cuando esa fría y susurrante voz rompió la rutina de sus sollozos chillidos de auxilio.

Con aquella pose que pretendía ser relajada, debería haberla tranquilizado, pero a Sakura le producía la sensación de él era un cazador que ya tenía la presa asegurada.

Y sabía con certeza quien era la presa.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto, con voz vacilante.

El simplemente la miro divertido y se acerco.

-¿Quién te ha otorgado el derecho a preguntar? – contesto a su vez Itachi, disfrutando de la indignación que reflejaron durante unos segundos los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Ella a su vez, ignoro la respuesta.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo? – insistió.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y no tenía intención de quedarse con la duda.

El moreno agarro a Sakura por las muñecas y la acerco más a él. Ella intento apartarse, pero eso solo logro que Itachi reforzara su agarre.

Lentamente, acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar con sus labios pegados al oído de Sakura.

- Lo único que necesitas saber de mi, es que ahora soy tu amo y señor. Estas aquí, por y para mi. Eres mía. Eso es lo único que debe importarte – susurró.

Sakura parpadeo incrédula.

No podía estar pasándole eso.

Furiosa intento apartarse de él, retrocediendo a cortos pasos, que él no tardaba en adelantar hasta tropezar con algo…con la cama en la que había despertado, logrando solo, quedar arrinconada entre la cama y ese inquietante hombre.

- ¡No soy tuya, y nunca lo seré! – gritó. No estaban en ninguno de esos países donde la mujer carecía de libertad, y no tenía intención de aceptar ese juego.

Itachi estallo en carcajadas, que resonaron por la habitación.

-Claro que eres mía…y no tardare en demostrártelo. Y créeme, no te conviene mostrar resistencia a mis órdenes. ¿Sabes? De una forma u otra…siempre consigo lo que quiero Sa-ku-ra.

Itachi sonrió.

Lo que en ese momento queria, era asustarla hasta que ni siquiera fuera capaz de gritar. Se acerco aun más a ella, sabiendo que ella repudiaba su cercanía.

Ella, tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre.

Era una situación surrealista.

Estaba en vete-tu-a-saber-donde, atrapada con un loco obsesivo, sin ningún recuerdo acerca de cómo había terminado allí, acorralada…en una cama y con unos tacones de diez centímetros con los que era incapaz de andar.

¿Podían ir las cosas peor?

Temía la respuesta…porque de alguna forma sabía que era "sí".

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo con este fic.

Quizas de una forma muy apresurada, pero Sakura ya esta en las manos de un Itachi...que parece haberse tomado muy en serio lo de hacerle la convivencia imposible. Umm, al principio no lo tenia muy claro, pero he decidido que voy a darle a Ino un poco de protagonismo (al principio iba a ser solo un personaje mencionado muy de vez en cuando).

Bueno, no os aburro más...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
